


Es ist ein Ross entsprungen

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A carol from Rohan. About horses, what else?<br/>Main character: Shadowfax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es ist ein Ross entsprungen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Es ist ein Ross entsprungen

(A carol from Rohan)

Es ist ein Ross entsprungen  
Aus einer Koppel zart.  
Wie uns die Alten sungen  
Von Éorl kam die Art.  
Und hat ein Fohlen bracht  
Mitten im kalten Winter,  
Wohl zu der halben Nacht.

Das Fohlen das ich meine,  
Davon uns Tolkien sagt  
Ist Schattenfell der Kleine  
Der uns den Zaub'rer bracht.  
Aus Erus ewgem Rat  
Hat er ihn hergetragen  
Wohl durch die tiefe Nacht.

 

(Schattenfell = Shadowfax)

You can read the geman orginal from 1599 with english translation here:  
http://ingeb.org/spiritua/esistein.html.  
You can also hear the beautiful melody.  



End file.
